


Kiss With a Fist

by Solrika



Series: Blackwatch Boys [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sparring, sparring as flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: In Blackwatch, sometimes fighting and flirting are the same damn thing.





	

The first time Jesse had sparred with Genji, the cyborg had been a collection of uncoordinated (though enthusiastic) limbs. Jesse wasn’t the best at hand-to-hand-–he was a ranged fighter for a reason–-but it had been almost laughably easy to avoid Genji as he tripped and tumbled his way over the mat.

Jesse should have known something was up when Gabe pushed him into the sparring room with a smile and a cheery, “You and Genji haven’t danced for a while, vaquero. Go have fun.”

As he slammed into the mat for the fourth time in fifteen minutes, Jesse growled, “ _Have fun_ , he says. Fuckin’ cabrón.” 

Genji chuckled, tipping up into a handstand while he waited for Jesse to right himself. “ _I’m_ having fun!” 

“’Course you are, you’ve been beatin’ my ass six ways t’ Sunday.” Jesse hauled himself to his feet. “Be different if I had my guns.”

“Bet you it wouldn’t be.” Genji flipped back to his feet, mask most certainly hiding a smug little grin.

“Bet you it would,” Jesse shot back. 

“Alright then.” Genji trotted over to the equipment racks, grabbing a handful of rubber bullets. He returned to drop them in Jesse’s hands. “Go get your guns, cowboy.” 

Jesse stared down at him for a moment, and then let out a slow whistle. “For someone who don’t have balls, you sure gotta lot’a brass, Shimada.” 

Genji cocked his head, voice deceptively innocent when he asked, “What, Jesse, you scared?”

“When pigs fuckin’ fly,” Jesse snorted, and went to retrieve his pistols. 

When he turned back, Genji was flipping a throwing star through his fingers. “Up the ante?”

“Won’t mean you win, sweetheart,” Jesse grinned, cocking his pistols, “but sure. We can make this a lil’ more interestin’.”

“A wise man knows that pride goes before the fall,” Genji said airily, settling into a crouch. “On three?”

“Sure. One–”

“–two–”

“–three!” 

Jesse’s first shot went wide as Genji’s throwing star knocked his pistol’s aim off, but the second and third had the cyborg ducking and weaving to avoid them. And then Genji was within striking range, and with a gleeful howl, he lunged straight between Jesse’s arms to take them down in a tangle of limbs. He was still giggling when they rolled to a stop, but it didn’t stop him from grabbing both of Jesse’s hands.

Pinning them above the cowboy’s head, Genji announced triumphantly, “I think I’ve won that bet, Jesse.” 

“Y’got a bullet lodged in your shoulder armor,” Jesse retorted. 

“What? No.”

“Y’do.” Jesse jerked his chin up. “Right there.” Genji glanced down, and in the split moment of his inattention, Jesse heaved upright to roll them over. Sitting up, he threw his fist into the air, crowing “Ha HA! I reign victorious!” 

Genji swatted at him, snickering. “Get off!”

“No! I’ve won fair and square!” Propping his hands on his hips, Jesse grinned down at the ninja trapped between his thighs. “I got ya!”

“Pfft.” Genji telegraphed an eye-roll, and then flopped his hands back onto the mat. “Fine. _This_ time, I concede defeat.” 

“Yes!” Jesse smirked down at him. “What do I win?”

“What?”

Jesse leant down, bracketing Genji’s head with his forearms so he could whisper, “I _won_ , sweetheart. What d’ya _think_ that means?”

“Ah.” Genji vented hot air. “You want a prize.”

“Quick on the uptake,” Jesse purred. Genji vented air again, glancing to the side. Jesse jumped a little when a pair of hands stroked down his flanks, and had just begun to drawl, “Well…” when he found his own guns pressed to the underside of his throat.

“Quick on the draw,” Genji purred, mask retracting just enough so Jesse could see his sharkish grin. “I think this means _I_ get the prize, Jesse.” 

“Wha–” Jesse stared, and then burst out laughing. “You lil’ sneak!”

“I’m a ninja. It’s what we do.” Genji laughed back, starting to squirm his way out from under Jesse’s bulk. “C’mon, we better hide your guns before Gabe notices we broke protocol.”

They got themselves upright, snickering all the while. Jesse slid his gun belt back into its locker, Genji collected and replaced the rubber bullets, and they met back at the mat. 

“So,” Jesse drawled.

“So,” Genji repeated, short and sharp and grinning.

“Rematch next week, sweetheart?”

“You’re on, cowboy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The "don't have balls" comment is a reference to Genji being transmasculine. While this certainly isn't something you should say to any transmasculine person, Genji, like me, is a bit smug about not having a pair of "nature's punching bags" and doesn't mind it being pointed out.


End file.
